Chiritan's random scenes for KHR couples!
by Chiri-tan
Summary: Series of different scenes I imagined for various KHR couples! It's some sort of drabble, but, it has no definite pairing or even connection. But most of it will include 27. This is an irregular fic. Anyways, enjoy my rabid fantasies ! XD
1. 1827 TYL! 0027 10027

**Chiri-tan's random thoughts and scenes for KHR couples!**

**Yeay for surprise fic! I'm working at both Welcome to the Asylum! and Voice Inside the Arcobaleno Database as I wait for my insomnia to pass. I couldn't sleep even though I'm so tired -,-**

**Anyway, pairings for this fic will be various. It's some sort of drabble, but, it has no definite pairing or even connection. But most of it will include 27 in it. Some scenes can be long, some scenes can be short. Some scenes may connect, or even chopped up in one page. This is also my irregular fic XD**

**Anyways, enjoy my fantasies~!**

* * *

><p><em>Pairing: 1827<em>

"Tsunayoshi," The carnivore said with his usual cold tone to his herbivore secretary. The said Tsunayoshi dropped his books and squeaked. "Y-yes, Hibari-san?" He asked while gathering the mess he had created.

"Pathetic," He murmured. But the herbivore didn't say anything. He just nodded knowingly and continued to sort his books. Kyoya stood up from his seat and walked to the herbivore's place. "E-eh?" Tsunayoshi asked, looking confused.

Kyoya put his hands on the bookshelf, trapping Tsuna in his hold. "Be mine."

"Huh?"

The books fell once more as the carnivore savor the most delicious herbivore's lips.

* * *

><p><em>Pairing: TYL! 0027<em>

"Enma-kun, I'm sorry." Tsuna bowed for the umpteenth time to the redheaded boy. The redhead didn't say anything, but continued to stare at the fireplace he'd been staring for a good fifteen minutes. "It's fine," He murmured quietly. No matter what he did, he won't be able to stay mad with the brunet in front of him for too long after all. But, he was still pissed that Tsuna was late to their private meeting.

"Liar, you're still pissed, right?" The brunet said as he pouted cutely to the redhead.

That made Enma lost control. He grabbed the boy and forcibly threw him on the rug. "O-ouch!" He flinched from the pain. "It's been ten years…" Enma said as he pinned Tsuna on the rug. "But you're still like this." The redhead clicked his tongue.

"Sorry, Enma."

All of his rage subsided as the brunet's soft lips crashed with his own.

* * *

><p><em>Pairing: 10027<em>

"Yo, Tsunayoshi-kun!" The white-haired man said cheerily as he knocked Tsuna's bedroom window. "HIIIIIII! WHY IS BYAKURAN IN MY ROOM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" The brunet said as he abruptly jumped from his bed. Where was Reborn when you need him? Oh yeah, an onsen trip with his Mom with all the kids and Bianchi, excluding him. A new torture method.

"Don't be so mean!" Byakuran said as he blasted Tsuna's window off. "Wh-what are you doing here, Byakuran?" Tsuna asked warily as he stepped backwards slowly. "Hm~? I just heard a new song and I wanted to do that song's lyrics to you~." Byakuran's spread his white wings as he lent Tsuna his iPod.

_I __see you looking  
>Yeah, you looking over my way<br>I wanna leash you up  
>And put you into my cage<br>Teach you how to touch me baby  
>How to say my name<br>Bet you never had nobody to give It to you this way_

_I wanna put you in my closet_  
><em>I wanna play till I'm exhausted<em>  
><em>Come come baby come be my Toyfriend let me play with you<em>  
><em>Come come baby come be my<em>  
><em>Toyfriend till I'm through with you<em>

_Let me play with you_  
><em>Let me play with you<em>  
><em>Let me play with you<em>  
><em>Let me play with you<em>  
><em>BOUNCE!<em>

_Ain't got to dress you up_  
><em>And put you on display<em>  
><em>Rather keep you in my back house<em>  
><em>I TURN YOU ON TURN YOU ON<em>  
><em>IN SO MANY WAYS<em>  
><em>AND I DON'T EVER HAVE TO USE NO BATTERIES!<em>

_I wanna put you in my closet_  
><em>I wanna play till I'm exhausted<em>  
><em>Come come baby come be my Toyfriend<em>  
><em>let me play with you<em>  
><em>Come come baby come be my<em>  
><em>Toyfriend till I'm through with you<em>  
><em>BOUNCE!<em>

_Let me play_  
><em>Let me play<em>  
><em>Let me play<em>  
><em>Let me play<em>  
><em>Let me play<em>  
><em>BOUNCE!<em>

_Come come baby come be my Toyfriend_  
><em>let me play with you<em>  
><em>Come come baby come be my<em>  
><em>Toyfriend till I'm through with you<em>

_Let me play with you_  
><em>Let me play with you<em>  
><em>Let me play with you<em>  
><em>Let me play with you<em>

_Come come baby come be my Toyfriend let me play with you_  
><em>Come come baby come be my<em>  
><em>Toyfriend till I'm through with you<em>

"WHAT KIND OF SONG IS THIS? ! ? !" Tsuna shouted as Byakuran pulled him to his embrace. "So there you go! I'm going to leash you up, put you in my cage and teach you how to touch me and to say my name, Tsunayoshi-kun~ or maybe I should teach myself how to touch you~!" They flew through the night sky with Tsuna hugging Byakuran for the life of him, so he won't fell.

Byakuran hummed his new favorite song as he flew to his headquarters, thanking whoever it is that created that song.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So that'd be three scenes per chapter XD Byakuran's song is called Toyfriend by David Guetta. I always think of him when I heard this song XD<strong>

**Can you tell me which pairing's scene did you like the most in your review? Please? :D**

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


	2. R27 X27 7227 Deleted Scene fr other fics

**Chiri-tan's random scenes for KHR couples!**

**Teehee~ these ones content some deleted scenes of my other fics XD**

* * *

><p><em>Pairing: R27<em>

_Deleted scene of __**Beyond Verde's Scientific Knowledge**_

"D-Don't come closer or I'll shoot!" The young assassin said nervously. "Yo, dame-Tsuna." Reborn greeted nonchalantly. "I heard you met Skull today," Reborn said as he served a coffee for himself. "How can you get here anyways?" Tsuna replied, not lowering his gun. "Dame-Tsuna, you somehow always managed to remind me of Dame-Verde." The Italian clicked his tongue in irritation. "I have my own information network. Of course I know how to get inside Verde's lab."

Tsuna didn't retort, which Reborn found weird. It turns out that the brunet was busy blushing at Reborn's previous sentence. "R-really?" He muttered, lowering his gun meekly. Reborn narrowed his jet-black eyes irritably. "Don't get so happy about it," He drew his gun in a millisecond and pointed it at Tsuna's head.

The brunet gulped.

"S-sorry…" Tsuna didn't lift his head. He was still blushing.

"No, I don't forgive you," Reborn retorted, a bit childishly, if the brunet may add. "Wh-what do you want, Reborn-sensei?" He stuttered shyly. "I want you," Reborn replied immediately.

"E-eh? S-sorry?"

"You heard me right," The hitman walked nonchalantly to the brunet's place. "I want you."

Tsuna can only gulp harshly as the hitman in front of him licked his lips mischievously.

_**This was deleted because I don't see any reason for putting it in. It was just a random spur of moment XD**_

* * *

><p><em>Pairing: X27<em>

_Deleted scene of __**Codename: Sky Hunters**_

"You're taking that brat to Fabio Himmel's grave?" Xanxus asked as Iris Hepburn supported her little captain's weight. "Y-yes, Secondo." She replied. "Then, you aren't needed. I'll take him there." Xanxus said as he lifted the Decimo easily. He slung the brunet on his shoulder. "S-Secondo… It's okay…" The Decimo murmured to his shoulder.

"Shut up, brat. I have a bad feeling if you went with her." Xanxus made a gesture to tell Iris that she was dismissed. Iris looked like she wanted to protest, but she gulped harshly as Xanxus's red eyes stared at her intently. "Very well then, Secondo. Please excuse me, Captain." She bowed to Tsuna and retreated silently.

"Secondo…" The brunet moved weakly. Xanxus can feel the boy's hot temperature as the brunet circled his hands on the latter's neck. Tsuna buried his head to Xanxus's neck. "Warm…" He muttered feverishly. "Don't fucking call me that, brat." Xanxus said with slight fondness. Tsuna muttered something incoherent, but Xanxus could feel his nod.

Xanxus threw the brat harshly to his Aston Martin Virage's navigator seat and forcibly buckled him. He put his Varia coat on him messily as he started his car. "It's warm… and smells like you… Xanxus…" Tsuna muttered as he looked over to Xanxus with his usual narrowed warm eyes. An expression he'd show when he's feeling protected.

Xanxus blushed slightly as he chuckled. "No problem, brat."

oOo

Xanxus carried the Decimo bridal style even though the latter had stubbornly shaken his head. "Don't be so fucking difficult, trash." He scolded the teen harshly. The teen couldn't even stand properly, yet he's still being so difficult. "Here, Fabio Himmel's grave." Xanxus whispered to the barely-conscious teen.

The brunet smiled so warmly that Xanxus knew that if it was winter, snow on Fabio Himmel's gravestone would have melt.

"Fa-Fabio-san…" He stuttered almost inaudibly with his kindest tone of voice.

The brunet smiled as he prayed for the former Decimo.

Xanxus himself muttered a few words to the man _his _Decimo adored even at his death. He totally deserved words from the great Secondo of the Sky Hunters.

But, Xanxus swore that he could feel something move behind the cherry blossom trees. He silently touched his gun while glancing to the praying brunet once a while to make sure that the cute teen won't notice him holding his gun in front of his beloved Fabio-san.

"Who's there?" Xanxus seethed to the cherry blossom tree.

"It's the Vongola." The captain of Un Altro di Cielo said coolly as he glared to the cherry blossom tree.

Xanxus was ready. The moment that blond shit stepped from the cherry blossom tree, he would pull the trigger and avenge his beloved Decimo's precious person's murderer.

_**This was deleted because it'll totally be different. Tsuna won't meet Giotto at all and he'd probably die in Xanxus's hands XD**_

* * *

><p><em>Pairing: 7227<em>

_Deleted scene of __**Voice Inside the Arcobaleno Database**_

"Tsuna…" Tsunayoshi said as his twin mouthed his name. "Tsuna!" He exclaimed as he held Tsuna's hand tighter. He was afraid if his twin would hate him. Well, Tsuna _did _him. Still do, even. But Tsunayoshi had made it clear to himself. He wanted Tsuna to acknowledge him no matter what. "I love you, brother." Tsunayoshi said while burying his face to Tsuna's considerably smaller, and paler hand.

_Tsunayoshi…-kun…_

His twin mouthed. The older twin looked at his younger brother with confused stare. _'Why would Tsuna call me?' _He thought to himself. Without him realizing, a single tear fell from his right eye.

Tsuna looked at him with surprised stare. "Ahahaha, sorry. I don't cry often." Tsunayoshi rubbed his eyes sheepishly. But, Tsuna didn't laugh at him. He held Tsunayoshi hand back and mouthed.

_Please don't cry, Tsunayoshi…_

That made Tsunayoshi's feelings burst. He climbed to Tsuna's small bed and snuggled with his twin. Brown-doe eyes looked at his sunset-colored ones with a shocked expression. But, Tsunayoshi couldn't help but notice that small blush on Tsuna's face.

"Sleep well, brother. I hope your fever goes down after this." Tsunayoshi reverted to his cool self. Only, a genuine smile graced his lips as his younger twin snuggled to his chest for warmth.

_**This was deleted for an obvious reason. If this happens, Tsunayoshi won't meet Daesy. And all the plot device called Cervello won't be introduced XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it then! Please review and tell me which deleted scene do you like the most!<strong>

**Your friendly fangirl,**

**~Chiri-tan**


End file.
